


can you tell i have been revived?

by homosandhomies



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 1980s, 1987 to be exact, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, College, F/M, Family Loss, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason-centric, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Moving On, Musical References, Musicals, Post-Canon, bisexual jason (falsettos)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: jason’s been through hell and back the past six years. after losing his father only two years ago, he knows leaving his home town and being at college will be a good escape. when he meets some new friends, he’ll learn what it really feels like to live.
Relationships: Jason & Heather Levin, Jason (Falsettos) & Original Male Character(s), Jason (Falsettos)/Original Male Character(s), Jason/Heather Levin, Jason/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	can you tell i have been revived?

In Jason’s opinion, pity was far worse than disgust. At this point, he didn’t care if people didn’t like him, or his deceased father’s “lifestyle.” He knew there was nothing wrong with it, so it didn’t really matter. Being shoved into a locker wasn’t personal to him.

No, pity was far worse. Pity meant people asking to eat lunch with him, not because they liked him, but because they thought they were doing a mitzvah. Pity meant, “That poor boy. Ever since he lost his father he’s been so withdrawn.” Pity meant that look, you know the one, where they look at you like a three-legged dog. 

Jason would take a million punches in the face and being called a fairy over _pity_.

Lapine University of the Arts would be a fresh start from all of that. It was close enough he would be able to visit his family, but far enough from his former teachers, classmates, or their parents. Perfect.

So he was shocked, to say the least, to see a familiar face while he was moving into his dorm room.

“Jason? Jason Lipschitz?"

He was putting the sheets on his bed with Mendel, while his mom was putting his clothes in his closet, when he turned to see her.

She looked the same as she did last year, but different. Her dark brown hair was still full and curly, and her brown eyes still sparkled. But she was also wearing makeup, and Jason didn’t know much about fashion, but he could tell she was dressing differently, more trendy? In hoop earrings and double denim, she might as well have popped right out of a magazine. But not in a fake way. She wasn't a model, but she was just as beautiful as he remembered her, maybe even more with her new walk of confidence.

 _Heather Levin_.

"It's me!" she said awkwardly, but nonetheless enthusiastic. "Heather Levin?"

Jason stepped into the doorway. "Of course! I know who you are." He laughed awkwardly.

Heather, however, didn't seem fazed by it. "How's your summer been?"

Woah. That was probably the first time someone asked him how he was and genuinely wanted to know. 

"Stressful," he said simply. "You know, getting ready for college and stuff. Here. This college." He slapped himself mentally.

"I know what you mean," she said. "What are the odds that you and I both got into Lapine?"

Jason nodded a bit too excitedly. "Crazy."

"A little help here?" Mendel said in annoyance.

"I have to unpack, but maybe we'll see each other at orientation?" Jason said.

"Yeah!" Heather said. "I gotta go unpack too, but it was nice seeing you!"

She ran off down the hall, and Jason was left in the doorway by himself, staring in awe.

"Who was that?" his mother said.

"Heather Levin," he said, dazed.

“Levin? Oh, her parents are the sweetest!” she said happily.

When they finished unpacking, the three of them stood in the middle of the room, suddenly realizing what this new chapter meant.

“Jason, are you sure this is what you want? Because we can always go back,” Mendel said.

Jason shook his head. “This is what I want. I know it seems soon, but I just need to get out of there.”

His parents stared at one another, then at their son. Suddenly he was enveloped in a tight hug. Jason gasped.

“We’re gonna miss you so much!” his mother groaned. “Make sure to write all the time!”

“And don’t do drugs!” Mendel added. “Unless it’s marijuana.”

“And make friends!” his mother continued.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’m coming back for the holidays like I said.” He gasped again. “You’re cutting off my oxygen.”

They both let go. “Sorry,” they both said. They finally left his dorm room, albeit very hesitantly.

Jason finally sat on his bed with a sigh. For the next eight months or so, this would be his room. And whoever was moving in with him that day would be his roommate, and hopefully friend. School probably would have been easier to get through if he had friends that weren’t his thirty-something neighbors.

There was a knock at the door, and when he looked up he saw a boy with two people who he presumed to be his parents.

Jason stood up quickly. “Hello.”

The three people walked in. “Hi,” the boy said. “I’m Timothy. Axelrod. I guess I’m your roommate?”

Timothy extended his hand, which Jason shook. “I’m Jason. Lipschitz. Nice to meet you.”

His eyebrows raised. “Jewish?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah!”

Timothy’s parents helped him unpack, and Jason decided to open up a book to sort of give them privacy. Eventually the parents left, and the two boys were left in the room together.

As he sat on his bed, Jason felt hopeful. He had learned not to feel that too often, as it never got him anywhere with his luck so far. But in a new place, with new people? Maybe things would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> if the name “timothy axelrod” sounds familiar to you, it’s because in “the miracle of judaism” one of the names jason says is “tiffany axelrod.” however, i misheard it the first time as timothy. so... you might know where i’m going with this.
> 
> also, i'm not going to completely brush over marvin and whizzer. i'm trying to find a way to address that. as you have seen, i skipped over the past six years. i want this to be a mostly happy story where jason grows into himself, but still realistic, so we'll see where this goes.


End file.
